Korrasami - What Matters
by MattHunX
Summary: Post Finale and Post Spirit World Vacation - The pair go to Asami's old office for some blueprints and Korra finds something that further confirms how Asami felt while she was gone.


**Korrasami – What Matters**

**Author's Note**: Fic inspired by a fan-art where Asami had some blueprints for the glider-suit that had Korra on it.

It was late in the afternoon as a car pulled up in front of the old Future Industries Tower. The building was just outside the blast-radius of the explosion caused Kuvira's cannon that obliterated several blocks. Even though the President chose to expand the city, rather than repair the damage, the buildings near the crater weren't completely vacated, yet and still intact valuables and other possessions hadn't been claimed and transported out of the vine-filled structures. The Spirit Portal dwarfed the tower as it seemed to stretch endlessly into the sky. Korra and Asami were in mid-conversation as they came to a stop.

"So, what…they want thicker suits? Padding?" asked Korra.

"I think a stronger fabric or a different weave will do." Asami answered. "Maybe make some parts more form-fitting for less resistance…ugh…or _not_." she made a face at the mental image of certain neither regions of the body showing more and Korra laughed, having a good idea what Asami was thinking. It wouldn't have looked good on just anyone.

It was the concern of a few airbenders that their glider-suits needed more insulation and the material needed to be more durable. They have requested Asami to make some alterations to their attire, as humbly as they could. Knowing the industrialist had quite a lot on her plate, being at the forefront of technology and innovation. Present in all areas from manufacturing cars to building streets; and now, in the aftermath of the battle, many of the buildings that would soon line those streets. Even all of that was only part of what Future Industries did. For the city and for the entire world.

They got out of the car and Asami was coming around as Korra asked "Did you talk to Tenzin about it?"

"Actually, _he_ talked to _me_." Asami answered as Korra moved to put her left-arm around her waist and gave her a somewhat surprised look at that. "He…had the same issues." Asami said with a smile.

Both of them laughed as they walked towards the entrance and recalled how much time the man spent just flying around in his own suit that he kept after the battle. He was like a kid. For an airbending master he could never really use his talents to take to the skies so freely and so he was ecstatic. Pema had to _order_ him down just so he would come to eat.

The general mood on and off Air Temple Island was positive, despite events. Those on the island were especially excited by Korra and Asami. Their romantic relationship had already made the presses, having Republic City's tabloids and other news-sources abuzz. Even papers dealing exclusively with the goings-on of the industrial world couldn't keep themselves from devoting a good portion of their articles, printing space and ink to the Avatar's involvement with the leading businesswoman. The pair brightened the atmosphere, wherever they went. Or at least, kept it from becoming stale anytime soon.

"You still got stuff up there? Korra asked, staring up at the tower.

"A lot, actually." Asami started. "I'll have them shipped to my new office, when the facilities, there, will be ready." she explained as Korra let go of her waist to hold her hand as they pushed open the double doors with their free hands.

"I would totally wear those suits, but I got my staff and…uh…" she trailed off, not wanting to criticize what was actually Asami's work.

"_So_ not your color." Asami commented and Korra laughed, in agreement.

They moved through the empty lobby, past some exhibits and display-cases, the front-desk, making their way to the elevator to ride it to Asami's old office on the top floor.

"I'm surprised this thing still works." commented Korra as the elevator began climbing the floors. "Got its own _power-source_, right?" she asked.

"That's right. The entire building is on a different grid." Asami explained further as she gave Korra an impressed look, finding it adorable how the latter tried to become more knowledgeable about technological matters, to not feel so inadequate when Asami would talk about it, so she could understand, at least, some parts of her work, but doing it mainly to impress her. It was cute and she could see the joy on Korra's face as she got it right.

Asami couldn't resist teasing her about it as she voiced her previous thoughts.

"You did a little reading, huh?" she asked Korra with a teasing smile, who blushed lightly and looked a little embarrassed as she narrowed her eyes at her, but couldn't hide the smile she had. Asami cupped her chin with her left thumb and index-finger and she made a purring sound and meowed "You're adorable." as she leaned in to kiss her softly and the color on Korra's cheeks had deepened , as did their kiss. They only pulled apart, abruptly, when the elevator came to a halt.

Asami pulled Korra with her out into the corridor as the latter growled, saying "Well, that was fast." Sulking because the elevator's timely ascent and stop cut their kissing short. Asami raised a brow in amusement and looked like she had an idea. Without warning, she spun Korra so she would face her and shoved her up against the wall, pressing her lips firmly on Korra's. It only ended when Korra had to gasp for air, as Asami still had some. Korra drew quick breaths, the redness returning to her face as she gaped at Asami, who just stood with her hands on her own hips and asked "Better?" with faked innocence. Like she didn't just do all that. Korra could only blink at her several times before saying a shaky "Yeah." as she smoothed her hair out, because Asami's hands left it in a cute mess. She almost felt violated. She didn't exactly complain, though. She rather enjoyed being handled. And Asami knew it. And Korra knew only _she_ could ever, and will ever, make her feel that way. Powerless in her hold. And relishing it.

"Come along!" Asami beckoned her with an index-finger and lead her down the dim corridor, walking into a large dark room, where she reached for a light-switch she knew was there, without actually being able to see anything. Korra followed her inside as Asami went to pull up the blinds and was surprised by the room's size and glanced around at the blueprints for all sorts of machines that were scattered about, hanged on the walls, stacked on the shelves and on a large desk, where Asami was searching the compartments and sorting through the mess of papers on top of it.

"Wow, you _have_ been busy. Is there anything your company doesn't do?" Korra wondered aloud and Asami only held her head up slightly, in mock haughtiness, and Korra only shook her head, smiling at her modesty. Korra's face slowly fell as she really took it all in, seeing the incredible amount of work that had to have been going on in that office to design and make all those things. Asami had already told her how much she focused on work in the years she was gone. And Korra still felt terrible about it. She was jolted back to the present by Asami's voice as she saw her waving a small stack of papers in her hand.

"Found them!" she exclaimed as she quickly started to look them over, but she couldn't finish as Korra walked up to her side with a curious expression.

"Can I see them?" she asked.

"Um…sure. Here." Asami handed the blueprints for the glider-suit to her and just stood there, looking at Korra and around her office as she waited for her to finish with them.

"Amazing. I never figured there was so much…planning involved for just designing a suit." she seemed awed by it all, and Asami only smiled as Korra complemented her work. As Korra got halfway through the papers she found some concepts that weren't even proper blueprints, but merely hand drawings. She couldn't tell if they were Asami's first attempts, when she started the project, or just some doodles. The answer was soon revealed to her when she came up on the last few pieces. They had her face, her shape and form in those suits, and she blushed slightly, not really thinking of them as anything other than examples for a real person in those suits, but her heart skipped when she saw the last page. It had nothing on it. Not about the suit, anyway. Not even parts of it. The entire page had one single image drawn on it. And it was of _her_. Her own face smiled back at her confidently from it.

Korra's eyes became glassy as she looked up at Asami, lips tightening and her chest heaved once as sighed internally. For that drawing of her could only mean the other woman missed her _dearly_ in the years she was gone. A lot more than she let on. Asami saw which drawing Korra was looking at, but when she met her eyes they were already in tears. She immediately placed both hands gently on Korra's face, whispering her name soothingly. She knew this moment would come.

Korra couldn't hold back the stream and Asami instinctively embraced her and Korra returned it with such force, as if she was holding on for dear life. And indeed, it is exactly what she was doing. She was holding on to her life. And that life was Asami. She held firm, never wanting to let go of her, ever. She must have said as much out loud without even realizing as she heard a weak, desperate voice that was her own, whimper and say "I'll never let you go!" and one could hear the precious tears within every word.

"Shhh…it's alright. What matters is you're here, now. That we're here, now. For each other." Asami whispered.

"I'll never leave you!" Korra cried as she fell on her knees in front of Asami, who could only stroke her hair with her hands as she held her head close while Korra soaked her garb with her tears and kept saying "I promise! I pro-mi-i-se" and she was trembling uncontrollably at the end. It was all Asami could take as she felt her heart sink and she dropped to embrace her, stroking her back with one hand and the back of her head with the other, crying with her.

They stayed like that, with their backs against the desk, holding each other for what felt like hours. The room got steadily darker some, despite the lighting, as night began to fall, outside. They realized they _had_ been lying there for at least an hour or two. Asami moved to get up as Korra leapt to her feet, before she could, to help her up and held her close, gazing into her smiling eyes. Both of their attentions were drawn to the view from the window and they walked closer to it. The glow of the Spirit Portal's beam of light shone ever brighter as the sky turned darker with every minute. They looked down to the crater, tracing back the path they took _that_ night and turned towards each other, like _then_, holding each other's hands as they stood, vowing silently that they'll never let go.

**Author's note**: Mwhaha! Yeah. I do believe Korra is the submissive one. Only taking control when she's fired up like in "Poor Innocent Spirits", feeling lust for the first time. Other than that, Asami has her whipped. Oh, and they could just look at that Portal and the area around it, and remember their first moments as a couple, anytime. Instant nostalgia.


End file.
